<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Traveler's Tale by StarllingWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952769">The Traveler's Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites'>StarllingWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, narrative telephone, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Laura's story from the Narrative Telephone stream on 04/28/2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Traveler's Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweet little Jester tucks in for the night<br/>
Without a bedtime story from her mum.<br/>
So the Traveler appears and says to her,<br/>
“Let me tell you of Picador’s Plum…</p><p><br/>
This treasure lies far from Nicodranas,<br/>
Over the vast and mighty sea.<br/>
There you’ll find a dragon in guise<br/>
Ruling a vast and beauteous city.</p><p><br/>
This city just marks the start of your journey<br/>
And ahead lies four long, desert days,<br/>
Till last dusk reveals a luscious grove—<br/>
An odd respite from the blazing rays.</p><p><br/>
Search these trees and pick the rare prize,<br/>
The Elysian fruit, a sole timber does yield;<br/>
But beware: this gift isn’t yours to eat,<br/>
Lest you never find yourself from this field.</p><p><br/>
Your journey must continue north-west,<br/>
Four more days you are to shoulder.<br/>
Simply keep a keen eye as to not overlook<br/>
The next mark—a heart shaped boulder.</p><p><br/>
Beneath lives Ocarna the hippogriff,<br/>
And it’s to her the divine fruit is for.<br/>
Once she eats, finish winning her favor<br/>
By singing this precise score…”</p><p><br/>
Five crisp notes the Traveler then sings,<br/>
Each note ringing in sweet harmony.<br/>
Even though she hears them but once<br/>
The little tiefling commits them to memory.</p><p><br/>
“Then you may ride on Ocarna’s back<br/>
And fly off to a secret cave of wonders<br/>
Filled with many magical treasures<br/>
Just waiting for right hands to plunder.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>But the Traveler stops his tale there for night,<br/>
Noting how heavily Jester’s eyelids droop.<br/>
With a kiss on the head to wish her sweet dreams,<br/>
He leaves her to sleep, vanishing with a soft bloop.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>